Pity Party?
by BlueCinnamon
Summary: Tentang anyelir merah dan baby breath.


Pity Party

Boku no Hero Academia belong to Pak Kohei

#HappyBrithdayFI2019

Uraraka Ochako menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan, bibir tipisnya bergerak mengucapkan doa tanpa suara. Matanya terkatup bersamaan dengan air matanya yang turun membasahi pipinya, setelah selesai mengucapkan doanya ia menaruh beberapa batang dupa yang telah terbakar ke atas makam tersebut. Nama dari sang sahabatnya menghiasi batu nisan itu—Midoriya Izuku, telah berbaring di tempat terakhirnya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.

Ochako tersenyum kecil, sudut bibirnya terangkat memberikan senyum manis yang selalu ia berikan pada orang-orang. Walaupun sudah dua tahun berlalu, tapi rasanya masih seperti kemarin ia melihat tubuh Izuku dipenuhi lubang di seluruh tubuhnya. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Ochako ingin menangis kembali.

Buket bunga higanbana terlihat cantik di atas makam tersebut, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam bulan yang sama, Ochako tak henti-hentinya mengunjungi Izuku. Apa lagi hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa untuk sahabatnya satu ini. Iya, hari ini adalah hari kelahiran dari Midoriya Izuku.

Sebenarnya, ia berencana datang bersamaan dengan yang lainnya namun di tengah perjalan ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan ia datang terlambat. Makanya ia baru bisa mengunjungi Izuku tepat malam dini hari, kesal memang tapi tugas kepahlawanannya tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Uraraka-_san_,"

Merasa namanya disebut, Ochako memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Todoroki Shoto yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah minim ekspresi. Ada hening yang melanda hingga suara renyah dari Ochako menyambangi pendengaran Shoto, "Todoroki-_kun, _kau juga baru datang?"

Anggukan kecil ia berikan, "begitulah, Uraraka-_san_. Sebentar ya," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Shoto bergerak mendekati makam tersebut. Buket bunga anyelir merah dan _baby breath_ ia taruh bersebelahan dengan buket bunga yang lainnya, tangannya terkepal dan matanya terpejam sembari melantunkan doa yang masih sama. Senyum tipis nan kecil ia berikan pada batu nisan tersebut, satu tangannya mengusap batu nisan itu dengan pandangan yang menyendu.

"_It feels emptier day by day, for some reason_. Walaupun begitu," Shoto membakar dupa yang telah ia bawa tadi dan menaruhnya di tempat yang telah di sediakan. "Tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidupku, Midoriya."

Di belakangnya, Ochako hanya melihat tanpa bersuara. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shoto dalam diam, tidak ada yang berbeda dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin yang berbeda hanyalah aura persahabatan yang lebih terasa dari dirinya. Ada senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya, terimakasih untuk Deku karena ia telah merubah sosok yang dingin menjadi lebih hangat.

Dari sini, Ochako dapat melihat buket bunga yang dibawa oleh Todoroki, matanya merengut melihat bunga tersebut. Sebersit ingatan hadir secara tiba-tiba dalam memorinya, ia ingat, dulu sekali saat masih menjalani sekolah di UA. Tepat di dalam loker Midoriya, terdapat rangkaian dua bunga yang berbeda yaitu anyelir merah dan _baby breath_.

"Apa kau masih lama di sini?"

Pertanyaan dari Shoto menyentak lamunan Ochako, "ah, tidak kok, Shoto-_kun_. Ada tempat lain yang harus aku kunjungi setelah ini, kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Ochako.

"Aku akan langsung pulang. Menurut ramalan, akan terjadi badai salju malam ini jadi berhati-hatilah. Uraraka-_san_, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." Shoto menghirup udara dingin banyak-banyak, memenuhi rongga di dadanya dengan oksigen malam hari. "Sepertinya aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama dan kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali." ucapnya tenang.

Ochako merasa pendengarannya kali ini tidak benar, matanya yang bulat menatap Shoto dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "maksudmu kau akan pergi dari Jepang?"

Ada senyum kecil nan misterius yang ditunjukan Shoto, ia melangkah melewati si gadis dengan kemampuan gravitasi tersebut. Setelah sepuluh langkah pertama ia ambil, Shoto berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya mengadah menatap langit malam yang terlihat mendung, "mungkin bisa diartikan seperti itu. Lagi pula, tujuan hidupku sudah menghilang dan sekarang lebih baik jika aku mencari sesuatu yang baru untuk bisa dilakukan."

Urara Ochako hanya diam tidak menanggapi pernyataan si rambut merah-putih tersebut, ia hanya menatap kepergian Shoto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan tapi dengan senyum yang mengembang pada wajahnya. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun berlalu, Shoto bisa menerima semuanya yang telah terjadi.

"Ya, tentu Shoto, kau harus maju dan melangkah terus ke depan. Aku doakan selalu semoga kebahagian selalu bersama denganmu, di manapun kau berada."

Dalam tatapan Ochako, tubuh transparan Deku perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghilang bersama dengan senyum mengembang yang bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan kenangan yang akan tersimpan di hati mereka selamanya, sampai nanti.

**Kata saya:**

Apa ini?

Karena sudah malas mengetik cerita yang lain, jadinya ini sahaja.

Yhaaaa, apa sih? Ga jelas.

**Oh, bedewe. Selamat ulang tahun untuk Fanfiction Indonesia! Selamat sekali lagi karena telah mencapai umur setahun, uwu ya semoga saja.**

**Dan kepada para pembaca di luar sana, jika kalian tertarik untuk bergabung dengan FI, silahkan kunjungi akun "Fanfiction Indonesia" atau info lebih lanjut bisa hubungi Pak Ketua, Eins-zwei. Beliau adalah foundernya.**

Salam, BlueCinnamon

Papay!

Extranote: berbaik hatilah kalian untuk membaca tulisanku yang lain. #uhuk

Bedewe, ada yang tau arti dari bunga higanbana, anyelir merah dan _baby breath?_

Wasalam!


End file.
